The invention disclosed in the abovementioned International Application PCT/AU00/00054 used a thin molded external plastic shell in conjunction with a foam core to form a mirror housing or mirror head. This construction had the advantage of being light and inexpensive to manufacture. The thinner external shell resulted in decreased weight and reduced cost and the use of a foam core provided the required strength and rigidity expected of mirror heads molded from thicker materials.
The present invention describes improvements for the design and manufacture of foam filled components and aims to produce a mirror head that is light and has a low cost of manufacture.